


Everyone needs a Safe Haven

by BrightestFirefly



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Kisses, Lots of Crying, M/M, Probably ooc, kinda i guess, pre-release
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 14:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19465798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightestFirefly/pseuds/BrightestFirefly
Summary: Dimitri is desperate, breaking under all this weight he has to carry on his shoulders. Just when he's about to give up, a particular person finds him, giving him all the support he needed.





	Everyone needs a Safe Haven

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why, but I already ship Dimitri x Claude... That's why I decided to write something with this ship: Because I needed more of it!
> 
> (There may be some grammar mistakes in it, I apologize in beforehand!)
> 
> So, Enjoy! :)

_“You’re my favourite place to go to_  
_when my mind searches for peace”_

It was a silent night, the stars shone brightly over the monastery. The only noises one could hear were the sounds of animals and the soft wind gently moving the leaves of the trees in the outdoor area of the academy.  
One could say it was a beautiful late summer night.  
And while everyone else at the monastery was already sleeping, resting for the next day of school, a storm was raging on inside of Dimitri.  
People mostly see him as a proud and really skilled young man (and yes, he actually is exactly that), but there are always two sides of a coin.  
The expectations, all the pressure, often are too much for him to bear, the facade of this strong man beginning to crumble.  
So here he was again, feeling the urge to cry, to just run away from his responsibilities, getting rid of all the weight that everyone put on his shoulders, being a crown prince and all.  
‘How am I supposed to reign my country in a few years? I won’t be strong enough”, is the thought that so often crossed his mind.

Dimitri looked out of the window, up into the starry night sky, as a tear rolled down his cheek.  
He didn’t even try to stop him from crying, he knew that it wouldn’t be of any use.  
The blond was already used to those situations, but Dimitri would still feel his heart being torn apart in moments like these. This indescribable pain in his chest wouldn’t just stop like this, it would only start to fade after hours of crying and eventually falling asleep.  
Dimitri let out a little “Why me?” under his breath, followed by some rather quiet sobs.  
He really just wanted to shout, to scream out his soul, but he didn’t want to wake anyone up.  
The young man buried his face in his hands instead. He didn’t want anybody to see him like this, that was his personal fight, he didn’t want to drag someone else into it.  
So he stood there for minutes that felt like hours to him, doing nothing, just listening to the noises of nature.  
But Dimitri couldn’t just stand there for any longer, “I got to get out of this room,” he thought. So he turned around, making his way to the door. The blond boy didn’t even bother to put a coat or something on, his nightwear would be sufficient, since the night was pretty warm.  
Dimitri slowly and carefully opened the door. Sneaking out without making too much noise has always been a challenge, the massive wooden doors are known for making rather loud sounds.  
After successfully opening and closing the door without being too loud, Dimitri walked through the corridors of the monastery. He would’ve looked like a ghost to others, with his skin being really pale. He didn’t even have the strength to walk with a straight back, how he was used and taught to. Not that he would still care. Dimitri was thankful for every moment he didn’t have to fulfil any expectations, when he could just behave how he wanted to, without being watched and judged by anyone.  
The moonlight fell through the big and ornamented windows of the monastery’s hallway, being the only source of light Dimitri had right now. The buildings were huge, almost like mazes, so it was very easy to get lost somewhere. But the blond young man luckily knew the way out.  
When he stepped outside, he felt the wind on his skin, it kind of felt like the wind put some arms around him, like it wanted to comfort him.  
Dimitri didn’t really know where exactly he wanted to go to, so he started to walk into the direction of the green house.  
He passed the rooms of other students, who were all asleep already. Even though not everyone is from the same country, they all got along pretty well. They trained, ate and studied together. Helped each other out, whenever there was a problem. But somehow Dimitri always felt like there was a weird tension between the different houses. It wasn’t really strong, but he definitely felt it. Only time would tell how this was going to end. But he was way too exhausted and upset to think about that right now.

Dimitri reached the little fishing area, close to the green house. He sat down on the landing stage, staring into the water. The stars were reflected on the surface of the water, so was his face.  
He hated to see himself; he barely ever looked into the mirror.  
All he ever seemed to see was failure and weakness, the face of someone who would never become a good king, only a disappointment to his people.  
The tears that were gone for a few minutes came back, rolling down his face and eventually falling into the water.  
The small sobs escaping his mouth were the only sound Dimitri could make right now, he really was a good for nothing.

All of a sudden, Dimitri made out some footsteps, not so far away from him. He jumped on his feet and turned around, to see someone approaching him. He couldn’t make out who it was, his sight blurry from the tears he cried. But judging by stature was it very likely to be a guy.  
“What’s wrong?” Dimitri heard a soft and warm voice asking.  
Claude. The person coming his way was Claude, the head of the Golden Deer, the next leader of the Leicester Alliance. And probably the prettiest student of all. Dimitri would lie, if he said that he didn’t fancy the other young man at least a little. This bright smile, that cheered everyone up, his aura that makes you feel nice immediately, this spirit of his that seems to never get broken. He was the perfect leader.  
Dimitri would always compare himself to Claude, thinking that he could never be as good as him.  
“Nothing…I’m fine” Dimitri answered, his voice shaky and croaky. He tried to dry his cheeks a bit with his sleeve, but the tears just kept coming.  
‘Hell no…not in front of him” Dimitri thought. He didn’t want Claude to see him crying, it only made him feel even worse, even weaker.  
“You want to talk about it?” Claude asked, taking a few more steps towards Dimitri. The blond man turned around, saying: “I said 'I’m fine'!” He wanted to make it sound angry, so that the other boy would leave, even though, deep inside, he didn’t want him to leave.  
But there was no way that Dimitri could speak in an angry tone right now, he was way too exhausted.  
“Dimitri, …” Claude said, Dimitri paralyzed by the way this beautiful voice said his name,  
“…something’s obviously wrong with you, and there’s no way I leave until you’re feeling better…”, he laid a hand on Dimitri's shoulder “…so what is going on?”.  
The blond haired boy didn’t know what to do. He really didn’t want Claude to see all of his weakness and desperation, but feeling the warmth of the other man’s hand on his shoulder made him relax a bit.  
Without really thinking about it, Dimitri suddenly turned around, resting his forehead on Claude’s shoulder.  
The to-be leader of the Leicester Alliance widened his eyes a bit in surprise, but then put a little smile on his face. He slowly laid his right hand on Dimitri's back, eventually pulling him into a hug. The blond man clenched his fists on Claudes' chest, his face still buried in the other man’s shirt. Claude felt the hot tears wetting the fabric on his chest, but he didn’t really care.  
It was a peaceful moment, only the moon and them.  
It took some minutes until Dimitri's crying stopped and then he broke the silence, saying “How? How do you do this? How are you not scared of the future? Of all the tasks you’re given and the expectations everyone has?”. Claude finally understood now: ‘So that is what was bothering him the whole time.’  
“I am. A lot actually,” the dark-haired boy answered with a sigh. Dimitri slowly parted from Claude, looking him into the eyes, a surprised expression on his face. Claude studied the other house-leader; Dimitri's eyes were still wet and a bit red from all the crying, his skin was really pale, his lips slightly parted and these beautiful sky-blue eyes staring into his.  
Even in such a miserable moment, Claude still thought that Dimitri was incredibly beautiful.  
“What?” Dimitri asked with as much surprise as on his face, even though his voice was still pretty quiet.  
“No one can predict the future. So yes, I am scared too… and so is Edelgard. There is a lot of pressure, indeed, but well, we got to go through this,” Claude told the other house-leader, with a soft and empathetic tone in his voice.  
“You’re just so much stronger than me. So I guess I’m just too weak… I’m not cut out for this, Claude”, Dimitri averted his eyes to the ground. He couldn’t look into Claude’s eyes any longer, he was too ashamed.  
“It’s easier together, you know? You just need to open up to some people you trust. They’ll support you, when you hit rock bottom again. You could talk to Sylvain or Ingrid; there’s no way they wouldn’t help you.” Claude knew what he was talking about. Talking to his friends and being supported by them made him a lot stronger.  
“I don’t want to drag them into this; they have enough stuff to worry about anyways”, Dimitri closed his eyes and let out a little sigh, face turned away from Claude.  
The Golden-Deer leader hesitated a bit, but softly gripped Dimitri's chin eventually and made the blond boy face him again.  
“Talk to me then. Whenever you need a shoulder to cry on or somebody who listens to you, come to me. We can go through this together; we have the same burdens to carry anyways”, Claude's hand still laid on Dimitri's cheek.  
Dimitri wasn’t really listening to Claude anymore. He had totally gotten lost in the emerald eyes of the dark-haired boy the moment he touched his face. “You’re so incredibly beautiful”, Dimitri whispered, without actually thinking about it, his mind was somewhere else.  
“And so are you,” Claude said in return. At first, he was surprised, but this emotion was then replacement by excitement.  
Claude and Dimitri both knew that there was something between them. It has been there for quite some months already. They often caught themselves starring at each other, thinking about what it would feel like to kiss and touch the other one.  
Deep inside they knew that they weren’t in the position to start a relationship with another to-be leader of a different country.  
But in this moment, it just felt right, they didn’t really care about the consequences.  
The two young men didn’t even consider that someone could see them like this. All they could see was each other.  
Claude slowly moved closer to Dimitri's face, closing the gap between them. Their eyes closed, taking all the feelings in, getting lost in the moment.  
After some seconds they moved a few inches apart, looking into the other’s eyes.  
“Thank you”, Dimitri said, so quietly that one could barely hear it.  
Without a warning he pulled Claude closer, crashing his lips on Claude again, bodies pressed together. This kiss wasn’t all sweet anymore, it had a wild touch to it.  
All of Dimitri's negative thoughts and emotions were gone, every worry vanished.  
In this moment he realized that this was all he needed; Claude was enough to make him feel better. His heart was filled with joy.  
“Are you feeling better now?”, Claude asked, when they pulled away once again.  
“Yes, I do”, Dimitri answered with a little smile on his lips. “So what exactly are we now?  
You know… I kind of fell for you the first time we met… But isn’t it problematic for us to have such a relationship? Like there are so many - “, Dimitri was silenced by Claude's lips on his. Only a small kiss to make him stop talking. “I think we should talk about that tomorrow. I can’t really think straight right now… All because of you”, Claude's voice was filled with so much love, when he spoke the last four words.  
“Alright. But will you stay here with me a bit longer tonight? Just hold me please”, Dimitri said it like he was afraid that Claude would just disappear all of a sudden.  
“Sure. I’ll stay as long as you need me," the dark-haired man was totally serious about it.  
Dimitri put his head on Claude's shoulder once again, Claude laying his arms around him.  
There’s no moment in which Dimitri has felt safer and more wanted before.

This night started off terrible but eventually turned out to have a happy ending.  
Dimitri was at peace with himself… For now.  
He didn’t know that he would go fully mad in a few years. And that Claude wouldn’t be by his side anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading! ^-^


End file.
